outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Original= |-|In hiding (Infinity War)= Summary Wanda Maximoff is a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew with her twin brother, Pietro. In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and achieved superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities. When HYDRA fell, the twins joined the robot Ultron to get their revenge on Tony Stark, but eventually switched sides and joined the Avengers when they discovered Ultron's true intentions. Although Pietro was killed during the ensuing Ultron Offensive, Wanda survived and became a member of the Avengers. During the Avengers Civil War, she sided with Captain America and was briefly imprisoned in the Raft before Rogers freed her along with his teammates. Over the next few years, Wanda reunited and reconciled with Vision, and the two hid in Scotland. However, Vision soon came under threat from Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Mind Stone in Vision's head. The two escaped to Wakanda and reunited with their fellow Avengers. However, Thanos's forces later attacked Wakanda. Wanda managed to destroy the Mind Stone in attempt to stop Thanos, killing Vision in the process. However, Thanos turned back to time to seize the Mind Stone, and Wanda was among those killed by Thanos after he united the 6 Infinity Stones. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least High 4-C with Psionics | At least 9-B physically. At least 4-B with Psionics Name: Wanda Maximoff, The Scarlet Witch Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Between 16 and 33 (Was stated that she could attend high school in Captain America: Civil War. Is younger than the rest of the Avengers) at the time of her death. Classification: Enhanced Human, "Gifted" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Psionic Powers), Waves and Shields, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Flight (via Levitation, Maximoff was able to use this power to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: Wall level physically. At least Large Star level with Psionics (Capable of restraining Vision and sending him through several floors, casually tore out Vibranium Ultron's core) | At least Wall level physically. At least Solar System level (Far stronger than before. Was the only Avenger on Wakanda capable of destroying the Mind Stone. Single-handedly pushed back Thanos with an energy blast for a considerable amount of time when destroying the Mind Stone at the same time, despite Thanos shielding himself with a barrier, with the Titan even breathing heavily after overpowering her. Overpowered Thanos and would have killed him according to WoG) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Stopped Black Panther's attack on the Winter Soldier at the last second, who should be comparable to Captain America) | Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human physically. At least Class K with Psionics (Lifted part of an airport control tower) | Regular Human physically. At least Class Y 'with Psionics (Pushed Thanos and he had trouble to walk through her energy blasts) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically. At least Large Star level with Energy Shields | At least Wall level physically (Survived being hurled through a window and crashing into a storefront. Withstood a casual slap from Thanos that sent her flying). At least Solar System level with Energy Shields Stamina: High Range: Dozens to Hundreds of Meters with Psionics Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Has a few years of experience fighting alongside The Avengers, and has greatly improved her powers in the process. Stayed undercover alongside Vision for 2 years. Weaknesses: Despite being the most powerful Avenger offensively, Wanda is the weakest defensively (not including her power to shield herself) having normal human weaknesses. She is also both the youngest and least experienced Avenger and is still in training and hasn't even come close to discovering her true potential. Cannot defend herself against threats she is not aware of. Key: New to her powers | Infinity War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:9-B Category:5-A Category:High 5-A